


something you'd least expect

by unforgettablemagic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Oops, Tumblr Prompt, and fluffy?, angsty, cursing, idek, slight lack of liam and niall, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforgettablemagic/pseuds/unforgettablemagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Zayn Malik, the school’s resident badboy, and Louis Tomlinson, the boy that Zayn picks on, get stuck in detention together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. This is good and bad. Just figure it out for yourself.

Louis’ screaming alarm woke him up, reminding him it was time to get ready for school. Groaning, Louis turned over onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes. It’s fucking Monday, Louis thought distastefully.

Dragging himself out of bed, he sifted through his closet and found a pair of red chinos, a striped shirt and some suspenders _(braces, whatever the fuck. i’m American. Deal with it)_ , and threw them on. He ran a comb through his hair and brushed his teeth. By the time he was finished putting his bag together, he realized it was 5 minutes before the bell was going to ring. _Fuck, i’m going to be late,_ Louis thought as he ran down the stairs and out the front door of his home.

He barreled down the streets of his city and weaved in and out of disgruntled businessmen sipping their coffee and walking to work. He saw the school in sight and sprinted up the steps when he heard the bell beginning to ring.

He thought he might be able to make it into the school on time when, Oof!, he collided with something hard and flew backwards, landing flat on his back on the ground. Groaning at the impact, Louis intensely thought about just spending the rest of the day on the ground, wallowing in self pity.

“Watch it, Tomlinson.” Louis heard someone growl. Sitting up, he saw Zayn Malik, the school’s resident bad boy, sitting a few feet away from him, rubbing his head.

Louis made a face and gave an annoyed sigh, _Of course, he would be the one I run into when I’m late to school._

“Ew, Tomlinson, I think you’ve infected me.” Zayn sneered.

Louis rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing off his pants. “Infected you with what? Intelligence? Because Lord knows you need it.”

“No, Tomlinson. Your gayness. You’ve infected me.” Zayn growled, his teeth bared.

Louis snorted. “My gayness? I don’t think you can catch ‘gayness’. It’s not a disease.”

“I believe otherwise.” Zayn sneered. “You’re a fag and I don’t want you touching me.”

“Like I would ever touch you voluntarily,” Louis muttered under his breath. All of a sudden, Louis found himself pushed up against the nearest wall with a hand at is collar.

“The fuck did you say, Tomlinson?” Zayn said, getting so close that Louis could feel Zayn’s breath on his face.

“Boys!” a voice scared both of them, making them jump apart from each other. They both turned around to face the principal of the school. Louis blushed and looked down, and Zayn just looked annoyed. “You’re both late, you do realize that, right?” Louis nodded and Zayn managed to look even more annoyed. “And, to top it all off, you were both fighting. Zayn, I could i expect something like this from you, but Louis, I would have never guessed. I’m very disappointed in you.”

Louis blushed even deeper and muttered a quiet, “Sorry, sir.”

“Detention. Both of you. After school.” The principal said sternly, and turned on his heel and walked away.

” ‘Sorry, sir,’” Zayn mocked, smirking at Louis. “Way to be a kiss-ass, Tomlinson.”

“Fuck off,” Louis muttered, beyond irritated. He stalked off to his first period, determined to not be even more late than he already was.

-

The whole day, all he could do was dread what was waiting for him at the end of school. Louis trudged his way to the detention room after school ended. Stopping outside the detention room door, he took at deep breath and put his hand on the doorknob, turned it, and pushed. Walking in, he realized he’d beat Zayn, and he breathed out, thankful that he would be alone for at least a few minutes.

Louis took a seat closest to the front, and pulled out a book and buried his face in it. 5 minutes later, he heard the door swing open, and he looked up to see Zayn waltz in as if he owned the place.

Well, he probably spends enough time in detention, so it must be at least half true, Louis thought, smirking at himself.

“Are you fucking smirking at me, Tomlinson?” he heard Zayn’s voice break through his thoughts.

“Definitely not, Malik. Maybe you should stop being so conceited all the damn time, then people might like you more.” Louis shot back.

Once again, Louis found himself with Zayn’s hand around his collar, and with Zayn invading his personal space.

Louis looked Zayn straight in the eye and said, “You know Malik, it seems you have a thing for being mere centimeters from my face. If i didn’t know any better, i’d think you were the gay one.”

And Louis see’s Zayn’s eyes burn with fire, and thinks, _Oh shit, now i’ve done it,_ before he feels a pair of semi-chapped lips on his.

That’s definitely not the response he’d expected.

Zayn pulls back suddenly, his face wearing a similar expression to Louis’. Zayn backs up, stutters out an “i’m sorry” and bolts out of the detention room and down the hallway, leaving a very shocked and very confused Louis standing in the middle of the classroom, staring at the doorway that Zayn had just fled from.


	2. Chapter 2

_Zayn pulls back suddenly, his face wearing a similar expression to Louis’. Zayn backs up, stutters out an “i’m sorry” and bolts out of the detention room and down the hallway, leaving a very shocked and very confused Louis standing in the middle of the classroom, staring at the doorway that Zayn had just fled from._

_-_

Louis was still standing in the middle of the classroom, shell shocked, when the detention room teacher walked in. 

“Tomlinson? Why are you just standing there? Where’s Malik at?” The teacher questioned.

Louis was unable to form a coherent sentence, so he just settled with shrugging his shoulders and taking his seat, his cheeks flaming. 

_What the hell just happened?,_ Louis thought.  _Did Zayn Malik, the guy who’s been tormenting me since freshman year, just… kiss me? I must be dreaming._ Louis pinched his arm, and,  _ow._ Nope, he definitely wasn’t dreaming.

During the entire detention time, he sat there and thought about what had just happened.

-

“Wait, so lemme get this straight,” Harry said, rolling onto his stomach on Louis’ bed. “Zayn Malik was tormenting you, then he gets you both in detention, and then  he ends up snogging you?” 

Louis sighed.  ” _No_ , Harry. We didn’t snog. He kissed me and bolted.”

“Wait, so do you think he likes you?”

“I don’t know, Harold! He’s spent most of our high school years tormenting me, and then he just kisses me out of the blue! I don’t know what to think!” Louis threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

The room was silent for a few moments until Harry spoke again.

“….Do you like him?”

“W-What?!” Louis sputtered. “ _No, Harry._  What makes you think that? The guy has disliked me and made fun of me ever since he laid eyes on me. Of course I don’t like him. He’s rude and a twat.”

Harry rolled onto his back and stared up at Louis ceiling. “I think you like him.” 

Louis made an indignant noise and threw his pillow at Harry’s face, signaling the end of the conversation. 

-

The next day, Louis was anxious to go to school. He didn’t know what Zayn would do. He didn’t know if the kiss would change the way Zayn treated him. 

Louis made his way up the steps of the school carefully, keeping a keen eye out for the dark haired boy. He hadn’t seen Zayn yet, which was a good thing. He safely made it to his locker without sight of the Pakistani boy. It wasn’t until he was headed to his second period that he felt his body accidentally bump into someone else’s and when he turned to apologize, he was met with familiar, burning hazel eyes that he knew all too well.

Both boys froze for a second, and Louis wondered what Zayn was going to do. He saw the other boy’s eyes flash with something he couldn’t place before the dark haired boy backed away and headed off to class without so much so much as a snarky comment directed at Louis. 

Louis was shocked to say the least. He hadn’t expected Zayn to not do anything. If anything, he’d expected the boy to push him into the nearest wall, claiming loudly about how Louis had tried to come onto him while they were in detention. 

Louis went through his whole second period with his thoughts wrapped around Zayn. He also couldn’t stop thinking about what Harry had asked him.  _Did_  he like Zayn? He hadn’t even given any thought to his first answer. He just immediately denied all accusations of liking the boy simply because said boy had made his life hell. But now that he actually was actually sitting down and thinking about it, Zayn _was_  fairly attractive. 

 He had hazel eyes that sparkled when he smiled, and his hair was always perfectly styled into a nice quiff. He wore tight jeans that left little to the imagination, and he had tattoo’s up and down his arms that Louis actually found extremely enticing and-

_Fuck,_  Louis sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. _I’m so screwed._

-

Over the next week, Zayn played ‘Keep the fuck away from Louis’ and Louis played ‘let’s think about Zayn as much as possible and not pay any attention in class’. Needless to say it wasn’t working out well for either boy. Zayn focused all his energy on avoiding Louis; purposefully taking alternate routes to class, and sometimes being late because those routes took longer time. Louis ended up falling behind in class because he couldn’t keep his mind off the olive-skinned boy, and it was driving him literally insane. He only ended up catching glimpses of the other boy before Zayn would take off in the opposite direction.

Louis knew Zayn was avoiding him, so he figured that the kiss was more than just an accident. That was why Louis planned on cornering Zayn after school that day.

-

Louis watched Zayn from behind his corner. Said boy was pulling all his books and homework from his locker and placing it into his backpack, and taking his sweet time to do so. Louis waited until the hallways were completely clear before he set his plan into action. 

He swiftly made his way around the corner, stopping just behind Zayn. Louis knew the other boy couldn’t see him since his back was turned, so the boy jumped when he saw Louis’ hand out of the corner of his eye and slam his locker door shut. 

Zayn whipped around and looked at Louis with a slightly terrified look on his face. 

“Hello, Malik.” Louis breathed. 

“Lou-Tomlinson,” Zayn stuttered, standing up straighter. “Wh-what do you t-think you’re d-doing?”

 Louis smirked, noticing Zayn’s nervousness. “You know Malik, I can’t help but think that you’ve been avoiding me ever since our little… kiss. Is that true?”

Zayn’s eyes widened. “I-I don’t know what y-you’re talking a-about.”

Louis took a couple steps forward, backing Zayn up until he hit the lockers behind him. “Oh, I think you know exactly what I’m talking about,  _Zayn._ ”

At the mention of his first name, Zayn started. “You know what Tomlinson, I think you’ve-“

Louis cut him off by placing one hand over Zayn’s mouth and by placing his other hand on the locker, right by Zayn’s head. Louis leaned in close and whispered into Zayn’s ear. “You know what, Zayn. I think you’ve just been making fun of me this whole time because you like me. Isn’t that true, Zayn?”

Louis pulled away and his eyes met Zayn’s. Zayn’s were blown wide and he looked slightly terrified still. Louis rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’m not going to hurt you, Zayn. I just simply want answers. Like answers as to why you kissed me last week.  Now if I pull my hand away, will you answer my question?”

Zayn nodded, slowly. Louis took his hand away and Zayn took a deep breath and his next words came out in a rush. “I’vereallylikedyouforalongtimeandyouweresocloselastweekandIcouldn’ttakeitanymoreandsoIkissedyou.”

Louis blinked. “Wait, repeat that please?”

Zayn blushed and ducked his head, embarrassed. “I’ve really liked you for a long time and you were so close last week and I couldn’t take it anymore and so I kissed you.”

Louis smiled and put two fingers under Zayn’s chin, bringing it up so Louis could look him in the eyes. “I like you too Zayn. Why didn’t you just tell me instead of spending the past two- almost three- years picking on me?”

“I was scared. You were so gorgeous and popular and easily loved and I figured you wouldn’t ever like anyone like me, so I became angry and decided that it was easier to pretend that I hated you.” Zayn frowned as he retold his side of the past three years.

Louis brought his hand up to Zayn’s hair, hesitantly running his fingers through it a couple times before bringing it down to Zayn’s cheek and resting it there. “I’m guessing that didn’t work out too well?” 

Zayn snorted and shook his head. “Obviously not.”

Louis smiled and rubbed his thumb on Zayn’s cheek, his smile widening when Zayn leaned into his touch. “Well, if it helps, I like you better when you’re not being mean to me.” And with that, Louis closed the distance between them and his lips met Zayn’s. He felt Zayn return the pressure and he smiled, then licked his way into Zayn’s mouth and he felt Zayn’s arms encircle his neck. He brought his hands down to Zayn’s waist and squeezed his hips. 

Eventually, they pulled away, breathing heavily. Noticing it was getting late, Louis took a step back from Zayn and smiled at him. “Well, I think it’s time we best be getting home.”

Zayn nodded, slightly disappointed that they wouldn’t be spending anymore time together that day. 

Zayn went to walk away when he heard Louis call his name.

“Zayn! Are you coming?” He turned around and saw Louis standing there looking at him expectantly, his hand held out, waiting for him.

Zayn brightened. “Of course, Louis.” He took Louis’ hand and entwined their fingers.

They walked through the hallways of the school and to the front door, swinging their connected hands aimlessly and talking about everything and anything. 


End file.
